convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saiai Kinuhata
Saiai Kinuhata is a supporting character from A Certain Magical Index who would debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Canon Kinuhata is a supporting character from A Certain Magical Index, and its popular spin-off, A Certain Scientific Railgun. As an amalgamation of the two series, the franchise as a whole is referred to as "Raildex." A Level 4 Esper from the futuristic Academy City, she is an operative of the organization known as ITEM, alongside the likes of Shizuri Mugino, Rikou Takitsubo, and later, Shiage Hamazura. She occasionally comes across other notable characters of the franchise, including Mikoto Misaka. Pre-Convergence It is unknown of what her whereabouts exactly were before the events of the Murder Game, though it can be assumed that she is from the same world and dimension as Accelerator, Touma Kamijou, and others, the world taking place during the DRAGON Arc at this point in time. Plot Involvement Right Hand of the Crimson Moon She was a decently involved figure, befriending the likes of Ryan Duchannes, Frank Castle, Ilona, and Minato Arisato, among others, during the event. Her relationships with Shizuri Mugino and Shiage Hamazura also became notable during the later chapters of the Murder Game, getting into a fight with the former and being able to snap the Level 5 Esper back to her senses and out of her furious hunt for Hamazura. Epilogue(s) Right Hand of the Crimson Moon After exchanging goodbyes with Ryan Duchannes, she would return to Academy City along with Shiage Hamazura and Rikou Takitsubo in hopes of rebuilding the organization ITEM alongside their former leader, Shizuri Mugino. Character Relationships * Shiage Hamazura - A major protagonist of A Certain Magical Index who also debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. The two of them are friends and allies through their time within the organization ITEM, though Hamazura personally sees it more as a "victim and bully" relationship than anything else, though they do remain close either way and often enjoy watching C-movies together. * Shizuri Mugino - Another character from A Certain Magical Index who also made her debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Like Hamazura, Kinuhata is a member of ITEM before it was forcefully disbanded, and then became a member again upon its reinstation. As such, she is close allies and friends with him and Mugino. * Ryan Duchannes - A character from Caster Chronicles who also debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. The two of them became close friends over the course of the Murder Game. Despite them being around the same age, Ryan's naivety bounced well off Kinuhata's more blunt and brusque personality. Gallery Kinuhata9.png|Kinuhata's original design. Kinuhata8.png|Kinuhata as she appeared in Crimson Moon. Trivia * She has a tendency to put the word "super" into much of her everyday speech. It is likely due to her brain being inserted with Accelerator's thought patterns, who has a penchant in swearing, so the swearing is replaced. * Kinuhata is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that she came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Survivors Category:Raildex characters